my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tali Shimamura/Earth 7
Tali "Charon" Shimamura (タリ チャロン シマムラ Tari Charon Shimamura) is a Vigilante who roams the world of Earth 7, doing whatever she pleases when she so pleases. In the beginning she was an aspiring Heroine, someone who wanted to use her tremendous gifts for the good of all. Until, in her efforts, she caused the attention of the wrong people, who then proceeded to brutally torture and abuse her Younger Brother, Dante. Forever shackled by the horrors she witnessed together with the final words of her beloved brother before he succumbed to his injuries, Tali was fettered to a life of hatred, bitterness and excess for the rest of her days. Serving now as something of a Vigilante on the streets, cleansing them of their villainous filth, while at the same time taking whatever she needs to make it another day, until it eventually earned her the epiphet of "Charon", essentially making her a legend and a horror story. One whispered in the hushed voices of those who have something to hide. Tali is both proud and disgusted of this name. For one, it fits her well with what she has done, but on the other hand, she is no man, and to insinuate otherwise is an insult. Tali stands as the Supreme "Overlord" of Kalmar, the now unified nation composed of the once individual nations of Sweden, Norway, Finland and Denmark. Attempts were made to bring Iceland to heel as well, but since they didn't contribute much to the whole, they were left out. While Tali is technically the Ruler of this nation, she has left much of the responsibilities to the likes of her second in commands like Atem Moto, Digi and her husband, Dwade Shimamura. Appearance Personality Cruel, cold and heartless, a select few words to describe the first impressions one gets when talking with Tali Shimamura. In her youth she was anything but this, but after the tragic fall of her brother, she lost her will and desire to see the best in people. Instead she elected to rather beat the evil out of them until they either submit to her will, or succumb to their injuries. She has lost all empathy for everyone and anyone who would indulge in villainous acts or dare to bring harm to those few left that she cares about. While she condemns villainous acts, and she has shaped laws to ensure that no one goes too far, she is not above some typical hypocrisy, such as indulging in the veryu murders and property desstruction which she condemns. Yet she also knows how decadent the world has become, she has permitted the use of things like formerly illegal drugs, prostitution and other otherwise considered immoral acts. Tali eventually noticed how there was no stopping such activities and thus elected to have such deeds, favors and items to be permitted on the market so that the state could at least themselves make some money off of it. Tali is an overall distant person, one who's life has been mired in conflict and loss, and thus feel little towards her fellow men and women, acting more on the proxy of what she knows is right rather than feel to be right. It is arguable that she would feel more contention and good of heart to murder a million people rather than saving a million. There are still a few people she has feelings for, those who she call friends and even lovers. Dwade, Digi and Atem are such people. Atem is a good friend to Tali while Dwade and Digi serve as her closest confidants, lovers and comrades. Yet despite such bonds, she has not been tied down by them, rather going about as she pleases all the same. It is no unheard of among them to hear that Tali have spread her legs for not just her two closest. And yet, no one seems to mind, and if they do, they have not voiced it. Tali is just as depraved as her people, with the only highground taken being that she tries to maintain order for them. Tali is a fighter above all, not wanting to sit behind closed doors and file papers, but rather stand up for her countrymen and eviscerate those who would bring them harm. She is under the firm belief that she will do better work out on the field rather than in an office. She, under disguise, have been one of the driving factors to how her nation still stands independent of others, and having repelled incoming threats. Tali have consistently lost and regained Denmark at even paces. Through her efforts the military have managed to extinguish most threats once she is present through a series of guerilla tactics and skirmishes, often aiming for the enemy's stockpiles to starve them away. Tali has a strong affection for animals, particularly those of a more exotic nature. She has what she calls a "Royal Menagerie", a place where she has gathered her various critters and animals, everything from wolves and tigers to previously unheard of creatures through the aid of Atem and Dwade, allowing her to collect animals which have never previously walked the earth. Her favorite of which is the Seamares, vicious aquatic creatures whom she continously brags with owning and having "tamed". On a regular basis though, in order to maintain the number count, when their numbers grow too large she releases a few into a private reservoir where they begin to mutually hunt eachother. She calls the experience the "Ultimate Thrill Ride." History Synopsis Equipment Quirk and Abilities Quantum Light: Tali's is in possession of an Emitter type Quirk that grants her unprecedented combat prowess for a singular human being. Serving as a mix between her mother's Light Quirk and her father's Quantum Quirk, thus creating Quantum Light, the penultimate power to end all other powers, or so she says. This quirk has the ability to manipulate and generate quantum particles, properties, and powers to use at her behest. With this new power in hand, she can perform light attacks of various properties, such as the forces of lightning, heat, cold, "darkness", and more, and either shape ammunition or weapons to utilize in combat. What's more, she is capable of naturally absorbing light of all various kinds together with the radiation that accompanies it, granting what she calls charges to use for her hero-moves. Her most common way of utilizing this quirk is to fuel her trademark Hand Canons with ammunition by dedicating a minimal amount of hardened photons to shape up bullets, either by creating them herself or by spending her charges to make them. One Charge can fuel up to fifty bullets. Tali can currently stock up on thirty charges before running dry but can recover it quicker if exposed to extensive rays of light and radiation. Thanks to her innate ability to incorporate electrons and other particles, energies and forces into her hardlight attacks, she is capable of performing extremely potent moves. Thanks to the electrons, she is capable of performing light attacks with the potency of electricity and even alter her own body to amplify or morph it with static power. Her moves can paralyze, shock, and if she so desires, with some continuous exposure she can dissolve her opposition. She can increase her strength temporarily coursing electrons through her muscles, either strengthening them or making them contract to the point where they harden and constrict like a rock. However, despite such incredible power and versatility at her arsenal, the quirk comes with its fair share of drawbacks and weakness'. For example, abundant use of the speed can end in ordinarily catastrophic results. Especially considering her reckless tendency to overuse her quirk's abilities, it has been a common sight for her to be rendered with a few digits or limbs less than she previously possessed. Granted, she is capable of recovering what she lost this way with further and greater exposure to intense light, UV and/or lesser amounts of radiation. For anyone else, this would be a severe problem, but with her quirk continuously absorbing light into herself, exposure which could fry the human skin in a minute is more like a simple summers day for her. One of her more powerful particle powers is that of Tachyons. WIth these particles she is capable of several things, including, but not limited to: creating attacks that can travel fast as light itself. However, the interesting part fo the tachyon attacks is that while fast as all hell, they lose potency and power the faster they travel. Lightspeed attacks will essentially just evaporate on contact, so to make stronger attacks she actually has to make them travel slower. The slower the movements, the greater the impact. What's more, beyond traveling at such speeds that it becomes near impossible to dodge them, they can also travel in time. Not backwards, mind you, but forward from the point in which they were made. They leave this current time and space to then occupy another location in the future, essentially allowing her to store attacks within a certain time-lapse. Another ability in her store is the graviton particles, essentially allowing her to, a certain extent, change and govern the rules of gravity, affecting and twisting it. TBA... She can also tap in to the absolute void of the universe, taking power from dark energy, which is believed to make up a majority of the cosmos. With this power in hand, with the merging of her Light powers, is capable of robbing an opponent of their senses. TBA... Moves * Lightspeed: '''Tali infuses her body with the properties of Photons to drastically enhance her speed, allowing her to move much faster than she could naturally. By phasing her body and including photons in her physical being, about a 10% ratio, she can run at speeds comparable to a sprinting Cheetah, and then maintain such speeds for an extended duration. Lightspeed can also be used to alter objects and infuse them with the property of her photons, making them go faster or hitting with greater force against an opponent. If she so desires, Tali can infuse herself, not only with photons but with electrons as well, which will serve to even further enhance her speed and strength and even dampen the pain she feels from excessive use. However, as with everything, it comes at a price. Granted a rather small price to pay, in such that it drains her stored light much faster than usual, meaning that she can sustain her form for a shorter amount of time. * '''Tachyon-Haste: '''Tali pushes the idea of Lightspeed to its logical extreme. This move, while not incorporating actual tachyons, is a technique which bestows incredible speeds to herself or objects. Tachyon-Haste is a follow-up technique to Lightspeed, allowing her to incorporate even more photons into her being, up to a current safe maximum of 25%, allowing her to, for temporary bursts, sprint at speeds comparable to the likes of a sky-diving Peregrine Falcon. If she so desires, Tali can infuse herself, not only with photons but with electrons as well, which will serve to even further enhance her speed and strength and even dampen the pain she feels from excessive use. However, as with everything, it comes at a price. Granted a rather small price to pay, in such that it drains her stored light much faster than usual, meaning that she can sustain her form for a shorter amount of time. However, it is also not unheard of her to surpass the safe limit of 25% in order to achieve greater strength and speed at the risk of her own health. By breaching her limitation of 25, she can risk her digits or even entire limbs dematerializing. * '''Bullet-Make: '''As the name might imply, Tali creates a cartridge of Photon/Electron/Photoelectron bullets to be used in her hand-cannons, allowing for her to shoot from a distance or close range with great potency while still paying an absolute minimum for their creation. These bullets can join together into a single more potent bullet, as demonstrated when Tali used her hand-cannon to shoot a bullet straight through a concrete wall which proceeded to nearly shatter it as a result. * '''Light Stream: '''Tali creates a beam of photons which is expelled from the palm of her hand, sending it out in a potent ray of hardened light, striking foes with incredible might. This light stream can also be heated to incredible levels thanks to the properties of the photons, heating to the point of burning like fire. The stream is a long ranged, sustained beam style attack which can pierce through steel constructs, rock, and even solid concrete. * '''Photon Hover: '''This move is entirely made for the sake of utility, and serves little to no combat purpose. This move allows her to essentially slow down her fall, making her descent more manageable no matter the height or what caused her to fall in the first place. This is not to be mistaken for flight, as it is impossible to rise higher with this move, it simply allows her to essentially fall with a bit more style. * '''Static Contraction: '''This move allows Tali to make an opponent's muscles contract and tense up tot he point of causing severe pain. This attack requires her to get up close and lay her hand on her opposition and infuse electrons into their system, causing their muscles to stiffen. Contraction can actually be taken one step further, a technique she developed in the rare situation where lethal force is permissible/required. By surging the Electrons at a rapid pace into their system and connecting them on a cellular level, Tali can effectively distort or cancel out the electrical field which binds all matter together. Essentially, she can dissolve an entire human being in a minute's time. This was a heavily criticized move by her teachers, but one which ultimately couldn't be given a reason to not exist, nor was it on the table to delete the move from her mind. * '''Photon Blast: '''As simple a move as it comes. Tali charges up an excessive amount of Photons and Light waves in her hand which she then expels in a bright flash, causing immense damage at close ranges and blinds opponents with the bang of light. The blast can cause a whole block of concrete to shatter to pieces with the explosion, or at it's lowest level, can send a human being hurtling through the air and land some ten feet away from her. She has used this move to blow open obstacles most commonly, but in the case of combat, it is a most efficient means of battle. * '''I'm Everywhere: '''Tali's most complicated move by far. This ability allows Tali to infuse her body with a nearly overwhelming amount of electrons into her body. This grants her no increased effects of strength, speed or any such things which are otherwise attributed to her speed-enhancers. Instead, what it does is that it incorporates a property of the quantum particle into her being. Electrons possess' the ability to exist and occupy more than one location at once, which when unified with her own being, allows her to replicate the same feat. Many mistakes this ability for a cloning technique, but such a claim would be faulty. They are both Tali, indistinguishable from each other and unified in purpose and thought. This technique essentially allows her to double her power output by using another her to dish out equal amounts of power. There is no greater risk to this technique beyond that she must be able to manage both her bodies at once, directing them to her whims and deciding their actions. If she is left distracted she could end up being unable to respond to a threat towards one of her self's. What's more, as it is not a clone but rather herself occupying two areas at once, any damage dealt to one of her selves is also inflicted to her other self. * '''Solar Rays: '''Tali expells a great amount of her stored light within her into an extremely powerful spray of photon javelins. This move possesses unparalleled destructive power for a youth her age, able to punch through meters think slabs of concrete with laughable ease. This move has been nicknamed "The Apocalypse", and with all due right considering what it can do. Of course, the amount of power can be restrained to a lesser amount, however, because of the drawbacks. No matter the level of power she puts into it, by using this move she receives a sheen around her body that absorbs all light for a full twenty-four hours, leaving her vulnerable should she expend the rest of her stored light and being unable to replenish. These days she has proven herself so powerful that entire city blocks would be in danger if she were to make use of the Solar Rays. * '''Raijin's Bo: '''Tali uses a combination of her Photons and Electrons to conjure forth a Bo Staff of electrical light. This staff allows her to perform strikes at a longer range and with impressive speed and agility at that. The staff's strikes stuns the opponent from the cheer amount of voltage and ampere within it, keeping all those struck in a constant and endless cycle of paralyzation. Each strike of the staff results in small, concentrated blast of electricity and photons upon the point of impact, which can cause severe pinpoint damage. Tali most commonly uses this move when she wishes to keep her opposition in a constant stun-locked state while also keeping her distance. The staff can not, however, maintain its shape forever. It becomes clear when the staff starts to lose its strength as it begins to flicker out of existence, giving those attentive a hint of when the time is running out. * '''Thor's Bow: '''Tali uses a combination of her Photons and Electrons to conjure forth a Longbow of electrical light. This bow is the perfect stealth weapon for Tali. It is quiet, powerful and its ammunition is near impossible to spot. The bow and arrows absorbs the ambient light in the area, and with the electrical currents keep the light from escaping again, essentially becoming like a black hole in a sense, not in that it has the same kind of power, but rather that it becomes invisible to see, since no light is escaping and reflecting from it, it is not visible. The arrows in question work just like the bow, but unlike the bow which is invisible at all times, the ammunition becomes visible after a short while. However, on ranges of 75 yards or less, there is no chance to visibly spot the arrow as it travels too fast for such. * '''Strings of Neith: '''Tali uses a combination of her Photons and Electrons to conjure forth a collection of strings made of electrical light. The strings can be as blunt as common yarn threat, or it can be as potently sharp as the keenest of scalpel blades and beyond. The strings are most flexible and prehensible, able to bend and shape in a multitude of ways, all while being under absolute control of Tali. The issue stands that it is a very new move for her, and with so many wires taking form and being wielded at a time it leaves for a multitude of risks of tripping or losing track of one or two of the wires. Despite it, she is a very capable string wielder, able to bind and cut her foes with them, as displayed when she utilized them to cut a ballistic-gel human doll to pieces. * '''Neith's Barrier-Weave: '''In addition to being able to attack and bind her foes with the wires, her skill with the strings have grown to such an extent where she can weave them together to shape up simple tools or even a barrier-weave of these strings to protect herself from all manners of harm. She proved able to use this barrier-weave to block an armor-piercing bullet from a Sniper Rifle, ward off a lighter debris shot from Rana Ryuuka, and even defend herself from a punch from Dante's Hydra-Muscled fist. * '''Photon Rise: Tali uses her photons to essentially fly around as she pleases. The photons appear as small jets of photons and lightwaves from her body which propels her to and fro. Typically this technique is much slower than her speed enhancers, but it makes up for it by allowing her to reach much greater height and to fly for extended periods of time. * Hammer of Khepri: '''Tali conjures up a hammer of pure photons, hardening and amassing it into the form of a blazing hot hammer. This hammer carries up to a stack of six, meaning that she can use and spend six hammers before she runs dry and will have to rely on other moves for victory. This is her third strongest move according to her, only slightly behind the '''Cannon of Amaterasu and the Solar Rays. The hammer can allow her to strike through hardened steel and meter thick concrete in just a few meager hits. They can also be thrown at her opponents to create heated explosions of photons. The Hammers can also be combined with another hammer in order to form the larger and stronger Khepri's Warhammer. The Warhammer is nearly three times as strong as a singular hammer, however, unlike the singular hammer, this one cannot be thrown at her opponents, and can only be used in melee. Despite its size, it is shocking how light and agile she can be with it, mostly seeing as it practically weighs nothing in her hands. * Ra's Khopesh: '''Tali manipulates her photons and light waves into forging up a sword with a blazing hot edge. The Khopesh is one of her faster weapons and can practically cut through anything put before her. The blade is heated by the unending movement of the light which makes up the sword, constantly increasing in heat unless she maintains it. While she can wield it with basically no repercussions for it, essentially not feeling the heat emanating from it, keeping it at higher temperatures will drain her stockpiled light very quickly if not careful. * '''Cannon of Amaterasu: '''The Cannon of Amaterasu is Tali's second strongest move in her arsenal, second only to the '''Solar Rays. The cannon is pretty straightforward in how it is performed. Tali will cup her hands together and gather copious amounts of light between her palms, letting the light travel back and forth, building up power and heat the longer she does it, not that it really requires it. When she deems it ready, she will crack her hands open forward, sending out a potent beam of solar light against her opposition, scorching and pummeling them to a crispy pulp. The beam, much like the rays, often requires some restraint as not everyone is deserving of being so thoroughly beaten. * Sol's Targe: '''The Sol's Targe is a move which consists of Tali gathering photons and binding them to the shape of a Targe Shield, exciting the photon particles and lightwaves to the point where it becomes comparable to fire in its heat levels. The shield primary field of use is surprisingly not as a defense, but rather a weapon, and something of a ranged one at that. This shield can to a slight extent absorb kinetic energy and neutralize it, but mainly she simply throws the shield at her opponent or performs a jab or bash with it. In closed spaces, she can throw it at angles that make it ricochet and bounce towards her opponents before calling it back. * '''Fading Sun: '''Tali awaits her opponent to deliver a blow, and once it connects, even if only so slightly, she will scatter into countless photons. This move is to temporarily surprise and stun her opponent while she prepares for something else. This move is a calculated one, meaning that she must decide ahead of time how long it will take before she re-assembles herself. This can prove an issue for the prepared or expecting, as they can simply wait her out until she puts herself back together, making her a more vulnerable target. * '''Graviton Mace: * Gravitational Surge: * Gravity Crush: * Graviton Crossbow: * Blacklight Cutter: * Blacklight Lance: * Blacklight Brush: ** Blacklight Whip: * Tachyon Blow: * Tachyon Bullets: * Tachyon Rod: * Tachyon Cannon(s): Relationships Stats Trivia * Tali Shimamura/Earth 7, as well as the original character are the Author's favorite character(s). * Tali/Earth 7 was designed to be somewhat of an opposite of the original. A mirror character, as it were. * Tali/Earth 7 is easily described as a slut. * Tali/Earth 7 suffers from her third case of HIV. * Not all attacks are based on science so please don't castrate me for inaccuracies. * Tali/Earth 7's theme according to the author is All Eyes On Me by Or3o